User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Doctor Wiki Season 1: Guardian Angels
I dunno why but i feel like the ending is sorta depressing The Story The camera opens up on Nikki walking to her bedroom, shortly after Loyg had brought her home. Creaking can be heard throughout the house. She arrives in her room and in a time skip, Nikki gets into bed and closes her eyes. A loud crash is heard somewhere in her house and she sits straight up. She gets out of bed and goes through the door. '' '' Nikki: Hello? Anyone there? More crashing is heard. Nikki runs into her room and locks the door. She lunges for the phone and dials 911. '' '' Operator: 911, what’s your emergency? Nikki: Hello? 911? There’s someone in my house! Operator: Where do you live? Nikki: I live on the corner of West Avenue and Holy Street! Operator: We have police officers on the way ma’am- The line goes dead. '' '' Operator: Ma’am? The Operator walkie-talkies the police officers. '' '' Operator: The girl’s phone line just went dead. Officer 1: On our way Officer 2: Possible murder? Officer 1: Yes Officer 2: Damnit! It could be like all the other ones, disappeared without a trace! I’m getting to old for this, Meat… Meat: Whatever, Tesla… The officers arrive at Nikki’s house and enter. They check every room leading up to Nikki’s. '' '' Tesla: Murderer could still be in here, watch out… Meat: I know Tesla Tesla: Wait a minute… the girl missing is Nikki… oh god. Meat: What? Tesla: When I was 19, I met this girl named Nikki- Meat: What? Nikki what? Tesla? TESLA? Tesla disappears from view. Meat continues to walk into the bathroom to see Tesla’s dead body in the bathtub. '' '' Meat: Tesla? Damnit! He was so close to retirement too… there’s no sign of the girl… Meat walks over to the phone and examines it. '' '' Meat: No struggle… just like the others… I need to get out of here. There’s something VERY wrong in here… Meat starts to walk towards the door when he sees something at the end of the hall. '' '' Meat: What the- Meat blinks and it gets closer. He slams the door and picks up his radio. '' '' Meat: REQUESTING BACK-UP! UNKNOWN ENTITY ON THE CORNER OF WEST AVENUE AND HOLY STREET! The entity starts banging on the door. '' '' Meat –rapidly-: WEE-WOO WEE-WOO WEE-WOO The door breaks open and a piece of the door flies and hits Meat in the face, knocking him unconscious. '' '' Meat: Urgh… The entity looms over him. The face is shown and it is a Weeping Angel. More officers arrive and see the entity. '' '' Officer 1: FREEZE! Officer 2: Come peacefully! We don’t want anything to happen! The Weeping Angel disappears from sight. '' '' Officer 3: Where did it go? Meat wakes up. '' '' Meat: Huh? Whazzit? Ynkr! Wach! Loyg! Ynkr: Yeah, it’s us. What happened? Meat: Well Tesla and I were trying to figure out what happened to the girl that called and Tesla disappeared but I found him… Wach: Well where is he? Meat: Check the bathroom… Wach puts his gun in its holster and walks over to the bathroom. He emerges with a sickening look on his face. He runs over to the trash can and throws up. '' '' Loyg: Ah, humans, always get that sickening feeling… Ynkr: Why do you refer to people as “humans”? Loyg: Because that’s what you are, correct? Meat: You are too… Loyg: That’s right, well then! Meat: How was it so disgusting, Wach? Wach: Blood… everywhere! Meat: It wasn’t like that when I found him though… Loyg: Well then! Shall we go and check it out? Loyg walks over to the bathroom and flicks the light on, getting some blood on his hand. '' '' Loyg: Oh, ew… Loyg looks at the dead body in the tub, it has been cut everywhere. '' '' Loyg: Well it’s ew-ier… Loyg notices a message on one of the walls. It is written in a different language. '' '' Loyg: Looks like someone was leaving a message… oh, it’s my native language! “The girl is with us, Doctor. If you wish to find her, consult your friend”. Well isn’t THAT helpful? The other three officers enter the bathroom. '' '' Wach: What’s interesting? What language is that? Loyg: This? It’s greek! I know how to speak greek! –to self- Greek? Who even knows how to speak Greek? Ynkr: What was that? Loyg: Nothing. Also, in the writing, it says to “consult your friend”. I don’t know what “friend”, I mean, it could be one of you or maybe… Meat: “Maybe” what? Loyg: Nothing, forget I said something. I have to go. Wach: We’re in the middle of an investigation! Loyg: Well my wife said that if I don’t get home before 1:00 AM again she’ll file a divorce. Loyg starts to walk off. '' '' Ynkr: Ah… the wife… the wife? You don’t even have a wife! Loyg walks outside and heads across the street. He stops at a wall and pulls a brick out a little. A secret door opens and he goes inside and closes the door. '' '' Loyg: A friend. Could it have been one of my fellow officers? No, it couldn’t, maybe it is Joe… but we aren’t really friends, I just happened to help him… Loyg arrives in a room where the TARDIS is standing. He goes inside and soon afer, the TARDIS disappears. The camera shows Joe sitting in a chair in his room with his head resting in his hand. He slowly dozes off to sleep. A few seconds later, the TARDIS makes a landing, waking and startling Joe. '' '' Joe: What? No… why is he here? Loyg exits the TARDIS and greets Joe. '' '' Loyg: Hello, Joe, hey, that rhymed! Joe: Why are you here? Seriously, no more statues, right? Loyg: Well… not that I know of. I’m here to talk about Nikki- Joe: What, did you fall head-over-heels with her? Loyg: No, it seems she’s… disappeared. I got a call to back up some officers and it led to her house. There was a dead body- Joe: WHAT?! Loyg: It was a fellow officer! Anyways, Nikki was no where to be found Joe: Well where is she?! Loyg: Who knows? Joe: What is that supposed to mean? Loyg: Want to go think about this over some food- Joe: LOYG! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS NIKKI?! Loyg: Damnit, Joe! I can’t find her because I have no Sonic Screwdriver! Joe: Well then my girlfriend is gone! Loyg: Girlfriend? She said that you were her step-brother… Joe: She doesn’t like to talk about her love life for what ever reason. Loyg: Well, who cares! Now, food? Joe: I’m tired and it’s 12:00 AM! Loyg: It’s a time machine, we can go forward in time for breakfast. Joe: I’m not going, no matter what. Loyg: Well you might want to come with me anyways, you have an Angel in your house! Joe: Please, you just want me to go with you… Loyg: Don’t believe me? Look behind you! Joe turns around to see that there is the Cupid Statue behind him. '' '' Joe: Screw that, I’m out. Joe goes into the TARDIS. Loyg claps his hands together and walks in. A few seconds later, the TARDIS disappears. Seconds later, it lands in the police station. It is late morning. Loyg walks out to greet all of the astonished officers. '' '' Loyg: Hello, everybody! Ynkr: What the hell? Loyg, what is this? Loyg: I’m just showing up to work in my vehicle! It’s called the TARDIS! Meat: The- what? Loyg: Well didn’t I tell you all that the day I reveal my identity would be the day I quit? Well I am Loyg, known as “The Doctor” across the universe. I am a being that has many years to live. In other words, if I die, there will be a new version of me that looks entirely different. Wach: Uh-huh… Loyg: Well I’m off to go find Nikki! Ynkr: How do you know her name? Loyg: Well you know how I was gone for a few hours yesterday? Well the TARDIS relocated and I had to go find it. Along my way, I bumped into Nikki who said that Joe her disappeared. So long story short, I went back in time to find her and succeeded and it looks like she was sent back in time again and now I have no way of finding her! An officer over hears this and walks over to the group. '' '' Officer: What? Loyg? You’re involved with Nikki? Loyg: Yes, Xim! Wait, does that mean I’m a suspect in her disappearance? Xim: Umm… yes… A man emerges from a office and walks over to Loyg. He is wearing a Sheriff’s badge. '' '' Sheriff: Loyg, I’m going to have to keep you on watch for now. Loyg: Piet, you try so hard to be intimidating! I’ll go in for questioning soon, but first! Loyg pulls Joe towards him. '' '' Loyg: You know how to make this thing fly? Joe: Well Nikki and I looked at other things besides materialization so, yeah. Loyg: Go inside and start the TARDIS up, I’ll be in there before it… relocates to another place. Joe: Got it. Joe heads into the TARDIS. '' '' Wach: Who’s that? Loyg: A friend… A steam-release sound emits from the TARDIS. '' '' Loyg: Gotta go, I’ll see you all tomorrow. Loyg jumps into the TARDIS and it disappears, leaving a stunned array of police officers. '' '' Wach: Where’d he go? Piet: Send all units out, have them search for him. We have a run away. The camera cuts to Nikki waking up in the middle of a grass field. '' '' Nikki: What the- where am I? A man on the other side of the field stops and stares at her. He approaches Nikki. '' '' Man: You okay, young lady? Nikki: What time period am I in? Man: 1969, young lady, are you okay? Nikki: Yes... I am. Why do you keep calling me “young lady”? You’re not much older than I am… Man: Ah, well, the name’s Tesla and you are in the middle of The Great Plains. Nikki: What?! Tesla: Yep. I gotta get home, now, the moon launch is about to start! Tesla starts to leave. '' '' Nikki: Hey, I have no where to go! Let me go with you! Tesla: Well… I suppose you can come with me. It’s just me and my dad… Nikki and Tesla walk off. The camera shows Joe and Loyg searching through a graveyard. '' '' Joe: Why are we here? Loyg: Well this is a place to start! Joe: A graveyard?! She couldn’t be dead! Loyg: Are you so sure? New graves are towards the back… Loyg walks through the graves, eventually making it to one grave. '' '' Loyg: Oh, well, found her! Joe: What? Loyg points to a grave. '' '' Joe: NIKKI? OH MY GO! WE WERE TOO LATE! Loyg: Too late? She died two years ago, apparently… Joe: This can’t be happening! '' '' Loyg: “Here lies Nikki Lee, beloved wife to”- Loyg studies the name next to “to”. '' '' Joe: What is it?! Loyg: “Tesla”… we have to go find one of the officer- ???: FREEZE! Meat has his gun pointed at Loyg and Joe. '' '' Meat: Really, Loyg? Running from the police and then grave robbing? Loyg: No, we weren’t grave robbing! Do you see any shovels? Meat: You did run from the police… Loyg: Ugh… nevermind! Meat notices the grave. '' '' Meat: Who is that? Did you bury the girl that disappeared there? Loyg: No, in fact, I have a question. Meat: What? Loyg: How old was Tesla when he met Nikki? Meat: What? Uhh… he said something about it last night, I think he was 19? Loyg: How old was he? Meat: 64… Loyg: Thank you, you’ve just helped me in looking for Nikki! Meat: How? Loyg: Well, I’ll see you in a little while! Loyg makes a run for the TARDIS, followed by Joe. They both get inside and seconds later the TARDIS disappears and it is shown to end up in a giant Grassy Field. '' '' Loyg: Well there’s something up with the TARDIS… Joe: What? Loyg: We have a few hours to get Nikki… Joe: Well let’s hurry! Loyg and Joe start across the field. They eventually arrive at a house and they knock. '' '' Loyg: Hello? Anyone home? The door opens and a young, but old, version of Tesla stares out at them. '' '' Tesla: Can I help ya’ll? Loyg: Yes, uh- Joe: Is there a Nikki here? Tesla: Yes… NIKKI! There’s some people here for you… An older-looking Nikki arrives at the door. '' '' Nikki: Joe? Loyg? Nikki hugs Joe tightly. '' '' Loyg: Ah, reunions! Nikki, why do you seem so old? Nikki: I arrived in 1969- Joe: Well, Loyg said that we’ve arrived in 1969… Nikki: Well sorry to burst your bubble but it’s 1989… you were 20 years off… Loyg lifts his head up a little and then let’s out a “oh” and then sinks back. '' '' Joe: Well, can’t we go back in time- Loyg: No… Nikki was sent back to 1969, there was too much time energy, that’s why we were sent off 20 years and there’s still large amounts of time energy. That means that there is a Guardian Angel for Nikki… Loyg pushes past Nikki and starts looking around. He arrives into a room where there are around 20 statues. '' '' Loyg: Well, more than one Guardian Angel… Tesla: Well this is our collection- Joe: Of killer statues… A high-pitched wail from the TARDIS is heard. Loyg: Oh no… it couldn’t have been a few hours, it couldn’t have! Nikki: What? Loyg: Nikki, Tesla, Joe, this place isn’t safe! We have to go, now! Tesla: What? Loyg: Those statues are dangerous, ever hear creaks and crashes in your house? That is the problem! The statues begin to move even though they’re being looked at. '' '' Nikki: Oh… my… god… Loyg: RUN! The four pile out of the house. They eventually get to the field. The whooshing of the TARDIS is heard and Loyg leaps inside before it disappears. '' '' Nikki: LOYG?! Joe: Oh no… Tesla: They’re coming! Joe, Nikki, and Tesla make a break for the forest line. They run and run until Joe trips. An angel touches him and he is sent somewhere in time. '' '' Nikki: JOE! NO! After a while of running. The angels stop and turn around. Nikki collapse and starts sobbing. '' '' Loyg is shown at the grave yard. He notices a new grave in the front of the graveyard. He examines it and he falls back words. '' '' Loyg: No… no! WHY?! Damnit, Joe! The camera shows the grave. It reads “Here lies Joeaikmen, beloved friend and soldier.” '' '' Loyg: What is the date?! Loyg moves the brush around. '' '' Loyg: Oh… 1843 – 1863… Loyg turns around and notices that there is a funeral service by Nikki’s grave. He walks over and sees that Nikki is being put into the dug-out grave. Tesla notices him. '' '' Tesla: You… Tesla goes to punch Loyg but misses. '' '' Tesla: You didn’t wait for us! We lost that one kid Joe because of you! Nikki was never the same after that! Loyg: I couldn’t control what had happened! Tesla: You could’ve tried! Loyg: Tesla, please… calm down! Tesla: I would arrest you right now if there was a valid reason! Loyg: Nikki wouldn’t want you to be like this! Tesla: She would be mad if you showed your face here! Loyg: Fine then, I’ll be on my way out… Loyg goes into the TARDIS and punches a code into a screen. The TARDIS disappears and it is shown to go into a hospital. A very old Nikki lies there on the bed. Loyg walks over and sits down. '' '' Loyg: I’m sorry, Nikki… I couldn’t protect you… Nikki opens her eyes. '' '' Nikki: Loyg… it’s been so long… I can’t stand this suffering, my body is giving in to the sickness. Please, Loyg, help me… Loyg: I can’t… Nikki: Flip… the switch… Nikki goes unconscious. Loyg stands over the button and presses it. A flat line is heard and Loyg walks into the TARDIS. He turns around faces Nikki. '' '' Loyg: Nikki… I’ll find a way to save you… He turns back into the TARDIS and seconds later, it disappears. Loyg sits inside the TRADIS, seemingly as though he doesn’t know what to do. He sits up straight and grabs a piece of paper. '' '' Loyg: “Dear, me. Join the police force on the night of December 12th, 2014, a few days before what occurs. Remember the name Joe and Nikki, stay with them and save them” Loyg heads into a different room of the TARDIS. He presses a button and a portal opens up. He tosses the paper inside. The paper is shown flying threw some sort of time vortex and a piece of the paper rips off. It arrives to another Loyg. '' '' Loyg: Hmm? Looks like my future self has sent me something… “Dear, me. Join the police force on the night of December 12th, 2014, a few days before what occurs. Remember the name Joe and Nikki”- What is this rubbish? Well, if future me sent this to me then it has to be extremely important… Past Loyg flips a switch and the TARDIS shakes. He exits and walks over to the nearest police station. '' '' Future Loyg is sitting in the main control room. A sound is heard from the other side of the control panel and he walks over. A new Sonic Screwdriver is sitting there. Loyg: Just like the old one… A telephone on the control panel starts ringing and Loyg picks it up. '' '' Loyg: Hello? Piet: Hey, Loyg, you’re not guilty, can you come back and help us? Loyg: … Yes, I will. Piet: Well there’s a new case that doesn’t involve one of those weird statue things. There was a man on the phone that called for help. We’re gonna need you to get there. Loyg: On my way… Next time on Doctor Wiki Wach: Look at these scorch marks... Ynkr: Could it have been a blow torch? Loyg: No, it could've been something else. Blow Torches Would burn the house down and only leave scorch marks, this was a laser beam. ???: SPAM-IN-ATE! Loyg: What in the- this is new ???: You shall become a servant to us! Obey! Spam-in-ate! Loyg: Nikki? Category:Blog posts